Another Side Of Harry
by CDJ Ltd
Summary: I know that title suggests harry is going to be dark but he isn't, I think. When Harry is 5 he gets beat by his uncle so severly his magic does something unexpected...am I gonna tell you no, you're gonna have to read to find out. Rated T, but might get changed maybe due to language and violent abuse. Please review thanks
1. Chapter 1

*we don't own the Harry Potter series or Xmen those belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel.

"Speech"

'Thoughts or telepathic talking'

/Parceltongue/ which comes later in story.

Authors Note:Hey people, me and my fellow author are new to this and is our first fanfiction so please be patient with us...we are also South Africans so please bear with us if some words maybe confuse you but we will try not to...we hope you like this story so read...please.

Oh and also about the title of this story I'm sorry if it belongs to someone else already it sort of just came to me.

CHAPTER 1

In house number 4 privet drive,Surrey, lived a 5 year old boy called Harry Potter. Little Harry Potter never knew his parents because they were were murdered, but Harry will never know this because his horrible aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley told Harry his parents died in a car crash, they never told him of how he, a one year old infant defeated the most powerful and evil Dark Lord of all time, no what they do is constantly give him chores and his uncle beat him senseless, Harry doesn't know how many ribs and bones he has broken over 5 years of abuse from his uncle, but he is probably going have to add more to his list.

Harry was busy making his horrid 'family' breakfast which he knows he will never have when his whale of a cousin came through door and turned the gas stove on high while harry was busy washing a tamatoe.

"Dad the freak is burning our breakfast!"Exclaimed Dudley to his father

Harry froze in fear for he was told that the next time he supposudly burnt the food he would get the beating of his life, he knew he might not come out of this one alive and he really didn't want to die.

"You freak! How dare you burn our breakfast you ungrateful little shit!"Said Vernon angrily as his face changed from red to purple, most people would think he is about to explode or ate a really hot chili pepper. "I've had it up to here with your freakiness infecting my family, I will beat it out of you once and for all, even if you have to die"

Uncle got out of his seat and made his way to Harry his foot stomps almost shaking the house because of his overly sized belly. Harry tried to back as far away from his uncle but was stopped by the edge of the counter. His uncle stopped infront of him, Harry whimpered, his uncle raised his fist and brought it down hard on Harry's face, breaking his glasses and his nose. Harry fell to the floor as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm s-s-sor-sorry u-uncle."Harry stuttered out as he looked at his uncle, fear and panic evident on his face and shown in his emerald green eyes.

His uncle ignored him and brought his down again on Harry's chest, Harry could hear a cracking noise knowing that one or two of his ribs had just broken and he is sure his ribs weren't fully healed from the last beating. Vernon started to kick harry fracturing and breaking more bones due to his malnourishment and lack of calcium.

Harry screamed and cried in pain begging for it to stop, Aunt Petunia came and saw the scene before her, her husband and son kicking and stomping on her nephew, she knew most people would defend a child getting beat, but she was not most people who had a freak of a sister and had to take care of her freak son because she decided to get blown up by some lunatic.

Vernon took off his belt and started to whip the broken and fragile boy, blood started to pool around Harry's body. Harry started to lose consciousness, probably due to his blood loss. 'How come no one heard his screams of pain, surely his screams should have alerted the neighbours, but he knew no one is going to come to his rescue no one has before so why start now.'Harry thought sadly.

"You little freak! How dare you infect our house with your freak filled blood!"Yelled Vernon.

Vernon and Dudley kicked, whiped and punched harder. Harry could feel his life force ebbing away slowly, Harry could hardly feel the pain anymore but he could feel the force of the kicks and punches.

Harry didn't want to die, he wanted to live, to finally leave this hell hole he was supposed to call a 'home' and he never wanted to see these 3 people who have caused his life hell since he was able to walk.

Unknown to Harry and his relatives, Harry's magical core was at its limits tring to heal the boy as quick as it could, due to his many injuries the magic had to heal it became quite powerful and Harry with no knowledge of it could lose control of it quick, but that not the suprising thing it did, no, what it did was awaken a gene in Harry's body that would of remained dormant if Harry had been loved and cared for and not hated and abused.

This gene was known as the X-gene or mutant gene as some would call it, giving humans incredible powers that made them special.

'HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Harry screamed in his head because his jaw was dislocated. Harry felt something forming in his head getting stronger by the second, he was confused at mistaked it to being death coming to collect and reunite him with his parents, but it wasn't death, no it was telepathic energy building up in his mind that contained that one message he screamed in his mind.

When the energy finally released, a powerful wave of energy erupted from Harry flinging Dudley back into a wall and Vernon falling to the floor a few meters away. Harry finally slipped into unconsciousness and let the darkness take him.

His uncle got up off the floor, walked over to Harry, picking him up by the collar of Dudley's hand-me-down shirt, walked to the cupboard under the stairs and threw Harry into the tiny room with a bug eaten bed. Harry crashed into the wall with a thud and landed on the bed limply, his body unmoving, most people would think he was dead, no he wasn't, the only thing keeping him alive was his magic and his determination to live.

In America, New York, at a school for the gifted, the students were all enjoying lunch after attending their classes. During the lunch period a rush of power swept over the cafeteria that knocked out some students and giving others a headache, two teachers did not pass out but did get a headache heard a message filled with panic and immediatly stopped what they were doing.

The message saying this:

'HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'

*So please review and tell us what you think because if you like it and want more we will continue with it if not then we might stop...hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

*we don't own the Harry Potter series or Xmen those belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel.

"Speech"

'Thoughts or telepathic talking'

/Parceltongue/ which comes later in story.

[Computerised voice/intercom]

Authors Note: So me and my collegue have decided to continue this story because of you amazing people and your reviews...oh and some things I must mention, this is a Harry/Draco story much to my co-authors dismay hehe, in this story Ron will be an arrogant person who thinks he is some big shot and what not but all that comes later. Now on with the story.

**CHAPTER 2**

Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of Xaviers' School for Gifted Youngsters and esteemed telepath was watching his most precious student as he came to know her as a daughter he never had, Jean Grey attempt to minipulate the molecules of a piece of wood to either change its shape or to turn it into nothing but scattered molecules in the Danger Rooms control centre.

Jean Grey was a very beautiful women with long fiery red hair, green eyes that glowed with power when she was pissed off at either Scott or Logan, she was also the only class 5 mutant ever to grace the halls of Xaviers School for The Gifted. Her powers were telepathy and telekinesis on a molecular level, and that was what she was trying to teach herself today, how to minipulate molecules in the air and objects.

Jean was concentrating so hard on the piece of wood trying to destroy the damn thing that she failed to notice a slight breeze in the room, her hair started to flow and her green eyes glowed with power that made her look like a goddess in human form. Loose objects in the Danger Room started to levitate from the telekinesis and start to swirl around her as if trapped in a minature tornado. Jean finally felt the molecules of the wood and started to pull them apart slowly, to anybody who was observing this they could see the piece of wood slowly disintergrating.

[Increase in telekinetic energy detected] said the computerised voice of Cerebro, the school and mansions' artificial intelligence. The professor looked over at the computer screen and saw the reading of 110%, 'Interesting' he thought 'it seems the more she concentrates and how difficult the task is, her power increases slightly to deal with said task'.

After another minute or so the wooden block was finally disintergrated and Jean let out a sigh of relief as the wind died down.

"That was excellent Jean! Much more improvement from last weeks lesson" said the professor as Jean entered the control centre.

"Thank you professor, I've been practising during my periods when I'm not teaching the children" she responded, sounding a little exhausted.

"Good very good, if you keep that up I'm sure you will master telekinesis at a moleculer level very quickly, now as I can see you are exhausted and probably hungry let's go to lunch as it has began"

And with that the professor wheeled out of the control centre with Jean following close behind as they entered the elevator to take them to the ground floor. They entered the cafeteria to the sounds of happily talking teens and the smell of food, Jean and the professor made their way to the teachers table and sat, Jean sitting next to her husband Scott Summers AKA Cyclops with Ororo Monroe AKA Storm on the other side of her.

"So...how was practise?" Asked Storm as Jean filled her plate with food then replied happily, "It was great, I managed to finally get rid of that damn wooden block!"

"That's great Jean I knew you could do it, just imagine on missions you can tear the bad guys to shreds with your mind!" Exclaimed Logan AKA Wolverine, who had an evil glint in his eye. Everyone just stared at him as if he was insane

"Or we could only use it in life threatening situations and make doors disappear" he mumbled looking down embarrased.

Just as Jean was about to put the fork in her mouth a powerful telepathic force hit her and everyone in the cafeteria, she dropped the fork and clutched her head in pain, as she was doing this she heard a mental scream in her head, 'HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'. She looked up in shock and turned to the professor who thankfully hadn't been knocked due to the power behind that scream, when she looked over the cafeteria she noticed some students were passed out, most were telepathic while others passed out from the pain.

The professor looked up and caught his fellow staff members shocked and panicked looks. "Logan, Storm, Jean, Scott I want you to go suit up I'm going down to Cerebro to find the source of that scream" instructed the professor.

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison. "As for the rest of you I want you to make sure the children are okay and not injured" the professor asked his remaining staff. "Yes professor" they replied and got up to check on the students.

The professor wheeled his wheelchair out of the cafeteria to the elevator followed by his selected staff. He then arrived at metal doors that housed the machine Cerebro inside.

[Identification Required] came the voice of Cerebro.

"Professor X, code:3119"

[Password Accepted, scanning telepathic signiture... Signiture approved, Welcome Professor Xavier.]

The professor wheeled into a spheric shaped room after the metal doors slid open, the closed, he put on a futuristic helmet that was connected to a console, he turned it on and a holographic display of the earth came into view, white dots started to appear on it, they represent mutants.

"Cerebro please trace that telepathic surge back to its origin please"

[Tracing...Tracing...Location found, adress: Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England]

"Wait...where did you say it originated from?" Asked the professor in shock

[England professor]

'Mmmm someone incredibly powerful in telepethy, the voice sounded like a child, I wonder...' The professor mused. "Cerebro can you extract information about this person please?"

[Negative professor, subject is currently unconcsious]

"Okay, upload the adress to the X-jet please and then log off" intruced the Professor.

[Yes professor...upload complete, logging off. Have a nice day professor]

He removed the helmet and left the sphere shaped room and made his way down towards the hanger where his staff waited for him. The hanger housed the X-jet and two other ones aswell as a number of vehicles for outings.

They boarded the jet and took off from the underground hanger and started their journey to a broken young boy.

So that's the end of this chapter, hope you like it...PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

*we don't own the Harry Potter series or Xmen those belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel.

"Speech"

'Thoughts or telepathic talking'

/Parceltongue/ which comes later in story.

[Computerised voice/intercom]

Authors Note: thank you all for those awesome reviews, I never thought it would be that good. Okay now I want u guys to decide should I make Dumbledore good or bad and maybe if Voldemort could be bad or good I want u guys to decide so yea oh and I'm on holiday so I might not be able to write for a week but I will try...now on with the story.

A couple of hours later saw the X-men team landing in an abandoned park a few blocks away from Number 4 Private Drive. The team exited the jet while Cyclops activated the stealth systems making the jet completly invisible.

"So...where is this place again?" Asked Wolverine

"Its Number 4 Private Drive Surrey, its only a few blocks away." Replied the Professor.

"Then we better get moving, I'm hungry." Said Wolverine

Cyclops sighed, "Your always hungry Logan I'm surprised your not an oversised wrecking ball by the way you eat."

"Hey hey codenames remember! Only I'm allowed to break rules." Grinned Logan. If you could see Scotts eyes you would see that they were rolling.

"Shut up both of you!" Exclaimed Storm "We have business to do"

" Yes please can we hurry I have a bad feeling being here." Said Jean looking around nervously.

"What sort of feeling Jean" asked the Professor.

"I don't know, it just feels like something is very wrong." Replied Jean

"Well then let's get moving" and with that the team started walking towards Number 4. It was only 15 minutes later that they arrived a few metres away from the house. They looked around and saw houses that almost looked identical with cut green grass, and well kept gardens, of course the Dursleys gardens were done by Harry.

"Woah" Jean said as she stumbled a bit. Scott caught her.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing...its just I can feel a lot of power from that one house over there." She said.

"I can feel it to...its incredible, whoever it is, is extremely powerful." Said the Professor with his eyes closed.

"Yea and also badly injured, I smell blood!" Said Logan as he ran at the door and rammed through it knocking it off its hinges, he then ran to the cupboard under the stairs where the smell was strongest and opened it only to freeze at the sight that met him.

"LOGAN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ITS RUDE TO BREAK DOWN PEOPLES DOORS AND ENTER THIER HOU-" Jean stopped her rant as she looked into the cupboard, the site brought tears to her eyes, inside the cupboard was a boy that looked about 5 years old with messy black hair and clothes that looked to big for his skinny frame, his body was covered and his breathing was short.

"By the Goddess" said Storm also with tears at the broken boy before her. Jean sensed 3 people in the living room behind her and rounded on them her green eyes dark and glowing with power and anger, a small wind picked up in the room as the huse started to shake and her hair whipped around her.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DISGUSTING SHITHEADS DID THIS TO HIM SO I CAN RIP YOU APART MOLECULE BY BLOODY MOLECULE ONLY TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Yelled Jean in a voice that sounded not her own. The people before her trembled and had fear in their eyes as the child that resembled a whale cowered behind his mother which resembled a pole.

"Y-y-you a-are breaking a-and e-e-entering l-l-leave this i-i-instance o-o-or I'll c-call the cops" stuttered Mr Dursley and Jean thought he looked like an oversized walrus with his bushy moustache. Jean thought they were pathetic.

"Jean! Calm yourself this instance. It will do you no good to let your rage get the better of you, focus on helping this child." Said the Professor.

Jean calmed down and turned around to assist the child when she heard sighs of relief and turned right back around and sent the family a powerful telekinetic blast that knocked them off their feet.

"Logan can you please pick him up and carry him back to the jet" said Jean as calmly as she could while not trying to turn back around and finish off the family.

Logan lifted the small fragile boy into his arms and grimaced when he felt many bones out of place and how limp and lifeless the body looked and the only proof they had that he was alive was the sound of his short breaths that sounded full of pain.

They turned and walked out the house except for Jean who turned back around and destroyed the living room, kitchen, garden and just for fun Mr Dursleys car turning it into the size of a tin can. They reached the park, Scott deactivated the stealth systems and the jet shimmered into view, they quickly boarded the plane while Logan lay the child on a bed at the back of the plane. Jean came and activated a scan on the boy.

A few second later a computerised voice came on,[ Subject has sustained crtical injuries, this includes several broken ribs, malnourishment, several broken bones, slight internal bleeding, a cuncussion and an infection from previous injuries.]

As the injuries were read Jean could not help but feel anger toward the people that did this and the plane began to shake as she started to cry for the poor boy. Storm also began to cry and strong winds and lightning raged outside because of her emotions. Scott and Logan hugged the two women comforting them.

Once back in control Storm took the seat at the co-pilot station and engaged the take off sequence, they then left the nightmare behind them and rushed to the school as quick as possible so they could fix the child.

In a short 2 hours later they landed in the underground hanger and rushed to the med-bay where they deposited the injured boy on the table.

"HANK! HANK!" Yelled Jean. A few seconds later a man or beast walked out of the office in the med-bay, he was covered in blue fur all over his body and looked very dangerous, his name was Hank Mccoy AKA Beast.

"Yes Jean, what is-Oh my stars and garters what happened?" He said as he rushed to the boys side.

"He was abused and beaten to near death and has many injuries and internal bleeding please help him!" She replied looking frantic while the others stayed in the backround looking on at the scene.

"Okay okay calm down I'll do everything in my power to help him ok" he said trying to calm the telekinetic mutant down. " I just have to give him a sedative.." Hank walked to a table and got a needle that contained the sedative and as he was about to inject the boy the needle flew out his hand and embedded itself in the wall, Hank looked at the syringe in shock but that didn't last long as a blast knocked him back a few feet and he watched with awe as a blue dome made out of pure energy surrounded the young boy as if he registered Hank as a threat.

"No no no no we must take it down, he will die if it stays up!" Exclaimed Jean looking worried.

Logan stared at the boy surrounded in a protective dome and heard little cracking noises as if things were mending back into place.

"Shhh quiet, quiet...SHUT UP!" He yelled and the med-bay fell into silence at his outburt. "I...I hear something...like bones snapping back together and tissue repairing itself."

"Quick Hank pull up and x-ray of the boy!" Intsructed the Professor. Hank then proceeded to turn on the x-ray machine and what they saw schocked them, slowly the bones of the little boy were mending and snapping back in place. "Wow, a healing factor, fascinating it isn't as fast as Logan's but it is reletively quick, the dome must have been created to not disturb the process." Said Hank with awe in his voice.

'Just how powerful is this boy and at such a young age' mused the Professor. " It seems the only thing we can do now is wait until morning and see if he is fully healed and will wake then we can get answers if he is willing to talk.'

They nodded in agreement and left the boy alone to return to their rooms but neither of them could sleep due to the site that met them and the fear that they felt for the boy hoping that he will pull through this.

Well that's the end until next chapter...PLEASE REVIEW and answer those questions on what should I do thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

*we don't own the Harry Potter series or Xmen those belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel.

"Speech"

'Thoughts or telepathic talking'

/Parceltongue/ which comes later in story.

[Computerised voice/intercom]

Authors Note: So holiday is over and its back to school...boring. I'm still shocked that over 1000 people have read this ok so anyway on with the story.

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Jean entered the med-bay to check on the small healing boy.

'Hmm its so dull in here nothing but metal walls.' She thought to herself then turned and walked out the door to that garden and picked a few flowers. A few minutes later she walked in and placed the flowers in a vase next to the boy's bed. 'It might not be much but its something.' She thought happily then turned around to the computer and logged in to check her emails. When she was done opening and answering them she turned around only to gasp in shock and gape like a fish out of water. The flowers in the vase next to the bed were slowly wilting and dying, as she looked closely she could see several faint silver tendrils leaving the plant stems and connecting to the blue dome that surrounded the child. After she got over the shock she quickly sent a telepathic message.

'Hank! Get to the med-bay now! There something you should see' A few minutes later the big blue beast walked into the med-bay with a questioning look on his face. As he was facing away from the child he didn't see the plants dying.

"Yes Jean what is it? I was looking at some really fascinating molecules." He stated. Jean pointed to the boy and Hank turned around and gasped at what he saw. "Oh my.." He trailed off. He quickly went to the computer and pulled up a x-ray image of the boys skeleton, muscles and tissue and stared wide-eyed as he saw the broken, shattered bones, damaged muscle and tissue repairing far quicker than it was yesterday.

"Call the professor and the others they need to see this, I have never seen this type of healing before." He told Jean. She then sent a message to the Professor and the team and told Storm to bring a flower, a few minutes later they were shuffling in the room, some with curious, questioning, confused looks except Logan who looked angry at being interupted in his morning routine of exercising, Storm came into the room with the flower and a confused face.

"You called for us Jean, is something wrong with the boy?" Questioned the Professor, Jean shook her head no and answered.

"No nothing bad, actually its something good, shocking and amazing." She stated, they gave her more confused looks and she pointed to the boy, they turned around to see the child still asleep in his blue dome and noticed the dead flowers.

"Umm what the hell are we looking for exactly?" Questioned Logan.

"Look at the flowers." Jean told them, they looked at the flowers then back to her, signaling for her to continue. "I brought those in 10 minutes ago, fresh from the garden and now they are dead." The group of people still were confused so she explained, "I was working on the computer and when I turned back around I saw the plants wilting and dying and feint silver tendrils coming from the stems leading to the dome, so I called Hank and he came in but was also shocked, he then pulled the x-ray up and saw the damage of the muscles and tissue and broken bones healing faster than they were yesterday."

"Really, I presume you asked Storm to bring the flower so you could show us?" Stated the Professor, Jean nodded and took the flower ferom Storm and put it down on the table next to the bed and the group waited to see what happened, after a few minutes they gasped as they saw a silver tendril leave the plant and attached itself to the dome and began to wilt. Hank pulled up the x-ray and the group watched as all the damage to the boy started to heal, they watched the flower turn black then turn into nothing but ash and saw all the injuries the boy had were gone.

"Well, I have never seen that before, but it appeard he uses the plants life force and drains it to quicken the healing process." Explained Hank.

"Truly magnificent.." Stated Storm, her face full of awe.

They gasped again as they saw the dome surrounding the boy grow a bit brighter and they felt the preasure of its power in the room, they noticed cracks started to appear on it, a few seconds later it expanded a bit then exploded into shattered pieces of energy before disapearing, the group was pushed a bit back as a small force of wind pushed them back. As they steadied themselves they heard a small whimper and moan come from the bed as the boys eyes began to flicker open.

The first thing Harry noticed was how bright the world was when he opened his eyes, he immediatly closed his eyes and groaned at the pain they caused. 'If this is Heaven could they at least tone down their lights, I wonder if everyone who comes here gets blinded when they open their which kinda makes sense as you can't get hurt if you fly into a cloud' he thought to himself. His body stiffened when he heard a laugh that sounded like a women, he opened his eyes again and was met with another pair of green eyes of a women with red hair, she kinda looked like his mother from the pictures he took from the attic at the Dursleys house.

"Mum?" He asked as he stared into the warm and kind eyes of the women.

"No sweetie I'm not your mom, my name is Jean Grey and I'm a doctor." Replied Jean and watched as disappointment flooded the boys emerald coloured eyes. It saddened her.

Harry looked down with disappointment but something blue caught his attention at the corner of his eye and he turned to stare at what ever it was only to get the fright of his life, infront of him was a blue ape and he instictivly raised his hands to cover his head, as he did that movement it caused Hank to fly into a wall. Harry looked at his hands in shock, then fear filled him, he did something freakish again, he was gonna get beaten again because of something he had no control over. He jumped out of the bed and scrambled to a corner so fast it startled Jean who stumbled into Scott. Harry cowered in the corner with his arms covering his face as he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it I'm sorry, I'll be good!" He sobbed into his hands waiting for the pain that normally came.

The group stared in shock at the boy of how terrified he looked, Jeans eyes and Storms darkened in anger at the people who hurt this boy like this. Jean raised her hand in a surrender look and walked slowly to the terrified boy and spoke in a calm, warm voice.

"Hey, hey its okay no ones going to hurt you, you're safe here I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you" He looked up at her and saw sincerity and warmth in her eyes and launched himself at her and hugged her, she was shocked at first but then quickly hugged the too thin boy back with tears stinging her eyes. " There, there sshhh its okay" she soothed him and he calmed down, he opened his and saw the other people that were in the room.

"Ummm hi" he said in a soft voice with a small smile. A man in a wheel chair rolled near him with a kind grandfatherly smile and spoke to the boy,

"Hello child my name is Charles Xavier and I am the principle for Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters." He smiled and held out a hand for the boy to shake, Harry looked at the hand and took it slowly into his smaller hand and shook it.

"And who might you be young man, I'm sure you have a name?" Asked Charles, Harry looked at the man nervously before answering in a small voice, "I don't know my name."

Charles frowned confused, " What do you mean you don't know your name, everyone has a name?"

" My Aunt and Uncle never told me my name they only called me 'boy' or 'freak'. " He said.

"Why would the call you a freak" asked a rugged looking man with big muscles, Harry looked at him before answering, " They called me that because I could do thing I couldn't explain and uncle always used to beat me for doing something that might infect their son." Logan looked shocked, others looked sick, Jean and Storm had anger written on their faces that read retribution.

"Would you like to find out what your name is?" Asked the Professor

"How could you possibly find out my name?" Asked Harry, the old man smiled before answering, "I can take a look into your mind and locate your name for you, if that's ok with you?"

Harry hesitated before nodding his consent, he felt a small tingle in his mind and did everything he could not to freak out.

INSIDE HARRY'S MIND

Charles looked around and saw a beautiful landscape with sunshine, a lake and a soft calming wind it was truly peaceful, he looked behind him and his smile dropped, behind him there were black clouds, burnt grass and dead trees, lightning decorated the sky. He would think about that later, right now he had to find the memories and started searching.

Eventually he came to an oak door that had the word 'Memories' written in gold, he was about to touch the doorknob when chains came out the ground and wrapped themselves around the door. Charles tried to move but found he was stuck.

"WHO GOES THERE!" Yelled a voice. Charles looked around for the source of the voice and saw a teenage boy about 15 or 16 with black hair and green eyes, standing, glaring at him. " Tell me what you are doing here and explain to me why you you were going to break into the memories?" Said the teenager.

"I just need to get them so I can tell the boy his name, who are you?" Asked the Professor.

"When the time comes you will know what I am but for now you will not know, his name is Harry James Potter, now leave." Said the mysterious figure. Charles left the mind of the boy with a lot of questions running through his head.

"So did you find out what my name is?" Asked the boy with a small voice, eyes filled with hope. The Professor smiled and said, " Yes, your name is Harry James Potter." The boy smiled and lay back down on the bed and fell back to sleep.

Charles turned around and addressed the people in the room, "We must keep an eye on him, I sense this boy is very special and powerful, he's going to make a difference somewhere."

Whew finally done that, I hope you guys like it sorry its been so long.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
